In the Dressing Room
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie helps Jade change into her hamburger costume. RADE Robbie/Jade
1. Putting it on

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, I'm back with yet another one-shot that I completed today. Given that I had been a bit busy recently, I've placed 'Fateful Decisions' on a temporary hiatus, for now. But don't worry, it will be continued...as soon as I'm able to continue that chapter, and to garner ideas of to continue on. So, don't worry. :)**

**This Rade (what else? lol) fanfic is based off on the _Diddly-Bops_ episode, on the part where Cat asks Tori to help Jade put on her costume, only except I've replaced Tori with Robbie. Hope you like.**

**Oh yes, the usual disclaimer. I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Putting it on<strong>_

"Ha. You're a pizza? And in a children's performance? How..._fitting_." Rex laughed. Robbie sighed as he gave his puppet best friend a look.

"Rex, it's not funny." He said, a bit exasperated. He had to dress up as a pepperoni and mushroom pizza as a part of a performance that he and his friends were due to give at Lane's old college roommate's four-year old son's birthday party. It was a part of Sikowitz's idea after the original kid band, 'The Waggafuffles', had disappeared in a mysterious plane crash, and truth be told, Robbie really was not looking forward to that, and his friends apparently had the same idea except possibly Cat, but the reward of a whopping one thousand dollars was not something that one would pass over easily.

"But it is! And I get to mock you. How fun!" Rex smarted off.

Heaving out another sigh, Robbie shook his head as he walked across the stage toward one of the dressing rooms to change into his costume when something - more like someone else - interrupted him.

"Hey, you gotta help Jade." Cat said, running up to him. Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, with what?" He inquired, a confused expression taking hold on his face as he and Rex looked at each other.

"She can't get her boobs in the hamburger."

Robbie stared blankly at Cat for a moment, blinking as his mind whirled around what the red-haired girl had said. Jade couldn't fit her...boobs in the hamburger? What did she mea - _oh_.

The hamburger costume, for the Diddly-Bops performance that was due to begin in fifteen minutes or so.

Feeling his throat get a bit dry, and sensing the hint of a blush creeping up his face, Robbie coughed and cleared his throat a bit awkwardly before addressing his ditzy friend who was looking up at him intently.

"Um...uh...you kno-" He was interrupted by Rex, who chose to add in his two cents at that moment.

"Boobs and hamburger, you say? Two of my most favorite things in the world in the same sentence." Rex piped up, sounding delighted. "Rob, take me there now!" He turned to Robbie in a commanding tone.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his best friend, clapping a hand over Rex's wooden lips before turning to Cat, who was gasping. "Don't listen to him." He stammered before pausing to think over his next words.

"Um...I think you should help her out." Robbie finally spoke out.

Cat shook her head. "I tried, but we still couldn't fit Jade's boobs in. So I thought that if you helped out, you could get them in." Cat said innocently.

Robbie blinked again, feeling the blush on his cheeks intensify a bit, and something churn in his stomach a bit.

Was Cat...doing something with Jade's boobs...? Robbie mentally slapped himself to dispel the naughty thoughts that were beginning to form in his mind. 'Get a hold of yourself, Robbie!' He mentally berated himself before he felt Rex's mouth begin to move against his hand, knowing that Rex was trying to say something, but it came out muffled.

Robbie somehow knew what Rex would say. And he knew that Cat and himself probably wouldn't want to hear that.

"Uh...um...as much I-I would like to help out, I think you should ask Tori - _hey_!" Robbie was cut off when Cat grabbed his hand and began dragging him through the curtains to one of the dressing rooms, where Jade was in. Somehow, on nearly stumbling over himself while being dragged by Cat, Robbie had dropped Rex. The dummy landed on the floor with a _plop_.

"Rex!" Robbie cried out, trying to wrench himself out of Cat's iron grip, to no avail. He gazed helplessly over his shoulder at the crumpled heap on the floor that was Rex, lying there lifeless.

"Jade! Jade! I got some help!" Cat yelled out as she pushed one of the doors open.

"Finally." Jade rolled her eyes as she stood up from her dressing room chair, not seeing who Cat had dragged in. Picking up her oversized hamburger costume that she had been trying for, like, forever to put over her tight-fitting black body suit, Jade turned around.

And froze in her tracks.

"R-Robbie?" She said in a disbelieving tone, her eyes widening a bit. "You brought _him_ here?" She shot a glare at Cat.

"I didn't see anyone else, so I took him." Cat explained, looking over at Robbie, who smiled sheepishly at Jade.

"_Still_, you couldn't find anyone - you know what, never mind. He'll have to do." Jade sighed reluctantly, a frown on her slightly-tanned face and slight irritation in her voice as she looked Robbie over, feeling slightly thankful at the notable absence of the damn puppet that Robbie was always carrying around. She had always found Rex to be..._unsavory_, to put it lightly.

'Of course.' Robbie thought a bit dryly to himself as Cat squealed in excitement, clapping her hands while Jade rolled her eyes. There was a reason why he didn't really want to help out, not least because of the fact that Jade couldn't stand him. He had tried to suggest that Tori help out, but he didn't have the chance to get the word in edgewise.

Hence, he was here, being forced to help Jade put on her hamburger costume. He hoped it would get done quick, and that Jade wouldn't kill him or anything like that.

But at least, he wouldn't be alone. Cat was here -

"Oh hey, I gotta get changed now. So see you all soon!" With that, Cat was gone, leaving Robbie and Jade alone.

Of course.

The silence in the dressing room was awkward as Robbie stood there, his hands twitching slightly, as he surveyed Jade, who was looking everywhere but him. Oh, he wished Rex was with him, it would help to alleviate the situation. But no, it was not to be.

Robbie was all by himself, alone. And in the same room as her. Jade West, the dark Goth girl who could barely stand him.

Feeling his throat constrict a bit, and his heartbeat speeding up a bit because of the sheer awkwardness in the air that was so thick that one could literally cut through it with a knife (more like a scissor), Robbie heard Jade heave out a sigh.

"...let's get this over with." Jade spoke, and Robbie stared at her blankly, his mind not quite..._comprehending_ what she said.

Jade seemed to realize this as she quickly followed up with: "I mean, put this hamburger outfit on. I can't fit my boobs into it, so we have to do something about it." She looked at Robbie. "But don't get any ideas, you pervert! We have ten minutes before the act begins, you know." She glared at him.

Robbie nodded meekly. "Yes ma'am." Jade rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, help me get in my costume then." She said as she offered her outfit to him. Robbie took it, and noted that it felt...lighter than it looked. Shrugging, he walked closer to Jade, and lifting it up, began to put it on her. Jade put her arms out through the hem of the costume, but by then Robbie could see that she had some difficulty getting through the costume. For one thing, the collar looked pretty small, and Jade had some difficulty wiggling her body through.

"Pull it down some more!" Robbie could hear Jade's muffled voice from inside the hamburger costume, where she had yet to pop her head out through its 'collar', and he pulled down harder, succeeding in getting the costume over her shoulders and part of her upper torso. Although light, the costume was indeed a bit unwieldy to handle, and Robbie struggled to hold it in place and to pull it down.

However, it was at this part that Robbie realized Cat was right. The costume's small collar and Jade's large breasts didn't fit together.

'No! Don't think of that!' Robbie shook his mind to clear it up before it conjured some...images of Jade's ample breasts.

"Um...I can't pull it down anymore." Robbie said as he tried to pull the costume down more, to no avail. It was lodged there, due to Jade's breasts.

"It's my breasts." Jade's voice rang out from inside her costume. "You'll have to get them in. And don't try to grope me!"

Despite his hammering heart, heated cheeks, and nervousness coursing through him, Robbie nodded before he realized Jade couldn't see him. "I'll try, but how?" He inquired, confused.

"You'll have to squeeze them in, and pull the costume down while you do that."

Oh. My. God.

Robbie swore he could faint right there and then. He was going to touch Jade's breasts...and she would probably do him in after the act.

"Y-you mean-" Robbie said, stuttering a bit.

"Yes, I mean that! Now hurry up, it's getting a bit hot inside the costume!"

"O-ok." Robbie said, gulping nervously. Little did he know was that Jade was blushing from inside the costume. "I'll hold the costume up like -" Robbie stammered a bit as his mind whirled around what he was going to do next, trying to figure out what to do next.

'Lord, help me.' Robbie prayed mentally as he walked behind Jade, holding up the costume with one hand. His hand shaking from a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, Robbie proceeded to reluctantly place it on top of Jade's left breast - and heard a soft gasp from Jade. He swore he was going to have a nuclear meltdown right there. He had never felt anything so...soft, so ample before. And Jade's breast was quite large, and his hand didn't quite cover it all up.

Almost immediately, he felt something..._firm_ press up against the palm of his hand. Confusion dawned down upon him for a moment before his eyes finally widened in realization, and his lips parted in a soft gasp.

Jade...Jade...

She wasn't wearing a bra under her body suit.

Before he could mull over this surprising realization, Robbie knew he had to help her out before he pissed her off, or something like that. Or blacked out from fainting, or the combination of them both. He pressed down on her breast, trying not to inadvertently squeeze it, and slid the costume down at the same time.

What surprised him, however, was the quiet moan that emanated from Jade. It was so quiet that Robbie had nearly missed it, but he heard it nevertheless. And it took him off-guard...and even turned him on a bit.

Once again, not knowing what else to think any further over this in this situation, Robbie succeeded in getting the hem of the costume over Jade's left breast, and he proceeded to her right one, walking around her.

Taking in a breath to calm himself down - and failing miserably - Robbie proceeded to do what he had done to the other breast. He put his hand on it, feeling something hard protrude into it once again, and squeezed it down, eliciting the same reaction from Jade, and pulling the costume over it.

The hardest part was now finally over, and Robbie helped Jade to wiggle through the costume. At last, her head appeared through the opening on the top of the hamburger, and her hands soon followed through the two slits that were on the front of the costume. Jade shook her head a bit to try to untangle her hair from the costume.

The awkward silence ensued in the room once again as Robbie took a step back, putting his hands in his pockets as he surveyed Jade. Having gotten comfortable in her costume, Jade turned to him, her usual evil expression on her face. However, she looked a bit..._flustered_, her cheeks a bit rosy.

"Um...thanks, I guess." Jade said quietly after a moment of silence.

Robbie mustered a small smile. "Uh, you're welcome, I guess." He replied, his voice shaking a bit.

Silence prevailed once again as Robbie tried to think of something to say. Finally, a thought struck him.

"Um, well, I'm gonna get changed into my costume now, so...see you in a bit." Robbie said a bit awkwardly as he looked at Jade before leaving the dressing room, his legs feeling a bit weak, the recent..._situation_ still fresh on his mind.

Little did Robbie know was that Jade was thinking similar thoughts as she stared after his departing back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, this is probably the first time I've written a fanfic where Robbie and Jade doesn't kiss (even though Robbie did touch Jade's breasts, lol). This is supposed to be a one-shot, although I can expand this into a two-shot if you want. Let me know in the reviews, or shoot me a PM. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Oh, and this is a T-rated fanfic, even although this has content that might be considered as 'mature' (well, that is, if touching breasts is considered 'mature'). Wait, oh yeah, this fanfic has some..._suggestive_ content in it. Yeah, that's what I meant, lol.**

**With all said, enjoy this fanfic. :)**

**GallaudetLurker, proud member of the Rade Revolution.**


	2. Taking it off

**A/N: Well, I took your reviews into account, and decided to write the second and final chapter of this story. So, read on, enjoy, and review. Hope you like. :)**

**Once again, I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Taking it off<strong>_

Robbie couldn't stop thinking about it.

About what had transpired so recently in Jade's dressing room. When he helped her get into her hamburger costume. When he pushed her breasts into the hamburger. When he touched Jade's breasts.

Never in a million years Robbie had ever expected to be in a situation where his pale hands would ever make the forbidden contact with the mounds that protruded from Jade's chest in the form of breasts.

His mind felt somewhat like a blank, his legs still a bit weak, as he absentmindedly picked up Rex's form from the floor, and ignoring Rex's whining, walked over to his dressing room and changed into his pizza uniform with little difficulty.

He _still_ couldn't believe it.

Walking out into the stage clad in his pizza costume after leaving Rex in his dressing room, Robbie saw the others...especially her. Beck was dressed up as a hot-dog, Tori as a strawberry ice-cream, Andre as spaghetti topped with tomato sauce, Cat as a broccoli, and Jade, of course, as a hamburger. Large crowds of young children with parents or guardians, were seated in front of them, eagerly awaiting the show to start. The birthday boy, Henry, was seated toward the front with his father and Lane.

For some reason, when he locked eyes with Jade, Robbie felt..._something_ weird course through him. It felt like his stomach was churning a bit, and his heart beat a bit faster than normal, as a feeling similar to awkwardness (or was it _nervousness_?) flowed through him. His hands even began to tingle a bit. He didn't know what it was that he was feeling, or why he was even feeling these in the first place. Jade apparently felt the same way as she immediately averted her gaze away.

Now, it was probably the lights, but Robbie had sworn that Jade seemed to be..._blushing_, or something. But then he didn't know. He never did when it came to girls.

Heaving out a sigh, and mentally shaking his mind to clear out the..._thoughts_ that flooded his head, Robbie took his position on the stage besides his friends. When the music began, Robbie danced to the beat of the song, Favorite Food, moving about the stage, waving his hands on conjunction with the others. Whenever he said his part, "Mine is Pizza!", Robbie noticed his gaze drifted over to Jade, and she did the same when she said the next line, "And I like hamburgers too!"

For some reason, that line also ran through his mind, and for another reason that he knew perfectly why.

One time, when he was circling around Tori and Jade on the stage, his waving hand somehow - and accidentally - brushed Jade's. What surprised, and confused, him was the jolt of electricity that shot through him, shooting up his arm and sending a strange tingling feeling in its wake.

And this caused his stomach to clench up a bit more tighter, his heart to beat a bit more faster, and his face to warm up a bit.

This, coupled with the act, continued on for a while, being punctuated by the song and cheering and clapping from the children. When it was finally finished, and the audience stood up and gave a thunderous applause and cheering, Robbie felt somewhat relieved that it was, well, finally over.

He also felt kinda good, because he helped make the children happy like they were now. Flashing a smile and a wave at the audience, Robbie let out a soft sigh as he turned around and began to walk toward the back of the stage, intending to change out of his costume.

He was still thinking about..._that_. Yes, he had apparently become a bit obsessed about it (although 'obsessed' probably wasn't the proper word to describe the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier today).

No sooner had he gotten out of his costume did he hear a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Cat standing at the door, still wearing her broccoli costume, a smile on her face.

"You did a great job!"

Robbie smiled as Cat gave him a hug. "Thanks, I guess. You too." He said with a little chuckle as he awkwardly returned the hug (awkwardly mainly because of Cat's costume) and proceeded to place his costume in the closet.

"Jade wants you to help out with her costume."

Robbie turned around, his eyes slightly wide, blinking. "...Really? She wants me to help?" Robbie inquired, his eyebrows lifting a little as the strange feelings came flooding through him, ones that he still couldn't figure out.

Cat giggled a bit. "Yeah, the hamburger isn't exactly easy to get out, y'know. You know how difficult it was getting into one in the first place."

'Yeah, I know.' Robbie found himself thinking. 'Especially when I touc - euch!' He immediately suppressed that thought, a small blush creeping into his face.

"Um...sure, I'll be there in a bit." Robbie said, nodding. Cat grinned, her dimples showing up on her cheeks. "That's great! I'll let Jade know." With that, she was gone.

Like the way she had left him alone in the dressing room with Jade in the first place.

Robbie took in a breath in an attempt to calm himself as the feeling coursing through him intensified, making him feel nervous and jittery. He changed out of his brown body suit that he had been wearing beneath his costume, putting on his usual clothes before taking another calming breath as he walked out of his dressing room.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, Robbie was in front of Jade's dressing room.<p>

For some reason, he felt some hesitation before he mustered up whatever..._courage_ he had inside him and knocked on the door gently.

"Come on in." Robbie heard Jade's voice ring out.

Opening the door and closing it behind him, he saw Jade standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room, still in her hamburger costume. She turned around, locking her dark eyes into his, an unreadable expression on her face. A moment of silence reigned over the room as Robbie felt the...tension and awkwardness inside the room ratchet up considerably.

"Um...uh..." Robbie began to say something to break the silence, but felt his throat constrict up a bit. "Um, Cat told me you needed my help."

Jade looked at him for a while before she opened her mouth, breaking the silence, her facial expression not changing a bit. "I know, that's why I told Cat, didn't I?" She said in a mildly sarcastic tone. "Come help me get out of this." She said as she put her hands up.

Robbie silently nodded as he tentatively took a step toward her, making her way toward Jade. As he put his hands on the hamburger costume, Robbie locked eyes with Jade once again. It seemed that they were having an..._unspoken_ communication, like they were thinking of the same thing, about what had happened earlier in the day, in this very room.

Trying to calm his fluttering heart, Robbie took hold on the costume and began to lift it up, with some difficulty because of the unwieldiness of the costume. Jade began to wiggle her way out of the costume, retracting her head and hands from the slits at the same time Robbie continued lifting it up.

Apparently the costume was difficult to take off like it was putting it on, and Robbie felt himself struggle with it a bit as it became somewhat wedged half-way up Jade's torso. "Uh, I'm gonna try to get it off you, hang on." Robbie stated as he began to pull more harder, feeling a tinge of accomplishment as the costume began to slide out more and more, with Jade doing her part.

Adjusting his hands on the costume, Robbie had an idea. "Hey, lean over." As soon these words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back, feeling himself blush heavily at the _implication_ of these words.

"_What?_" Jade's muffled voice rang out from inside the costume.

Mentally cursing himself, Robbie opened and closed his mouth again and again in an attempt to say something. "Um...uh...I-I mean, lean over so I can take the c-costume off you. It's easier this way." Jade seemed to understand as she began leaning over, and Robbie continued his job, pulling on the costume repeatedly, feeling it slowly but steadily slide out of Jade's body. The whole time, Robbie kept on beating himself up mentally, trying not to let his mind...wander off about all this.

Finally, the costume was off, and Robbie stumbled back a bit as he took hold of it in his arms before lowering it to the floor.

So far, everything had been going good, and he didn't touch her...breasts this time.

Jade straightened up, combing through her hair with her hands as she apparently tried not to look at him. He noticed that her pale cheeks were slightly rosy. Robbie tried his best not to let his eyes wander over her shapely figure that were encased in the tight black body suit, finally opting to scan over the room as he fidgeted a bit.

The dressing room was thick with tension as the awkwardness was palpable in the air. After looking around the room, Robbie placed his eyes on Jade again, his dark brown orbs locking into Jade's blue ones. His voice had apparently become asphyxiated as he was unable to muster his voice to say anything, anything to clear the tension between them.

Luckily, Jade broke the silence first.

"Um...thanks for helping, I guess." She said quietly as she shifted a bit. Swallowing a bit, Robbie nodded, trying to muster up a smile. "Y-you're welcome..." His voice was slightly strained.

The silence was back once again, with a vengeance as Robbie and Jade stood in front of each other, both not sure what else to say or do.

"Well...I gotta go. D-don't wanna keep Rex w-waiting, you know." Robbie spoke up as he began to make his way toward the door.

"Wait."

Robbie, whose hand was nearly on the doorknob, turned his head toward Jade. She strode over to him so they were standing close.

"Like I said, thank you for helping. I appreciate it." Jade said, her voice more level, a small smile tugging at her lips. Before Robbie knew what was happening, Jade put her hands on his face and pulled him down to her.

Robbie swore his heart skipped several beats, and time ground to a standstill, as he felt Jade's soft lips graze him, sending jolts through him. She apparently felt it too, pulling back after several moments.

Feeling the corner of his lips tingle where Jade had kissed him, Robbie stared at Jade for what seemed like forever (but actually was a moment) before he blinked several times.

"Um..." Robbie opened his mouth, seeing Jade's cheek redden up. "...like I said, y-you're welcome." He said with a small smile as he twisted the doorknob, pulled the door open, and with a lingering glance at Jade, left the room.

His knees had never felt so weak, so wobbly before in his life like they were right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it. The conclusion of the chapter and story. Hope you liked. **

**It seems that I cant finish a story without Robbie and Jade kissing, one way or another, eh? lol **

**Well, I'm gonna try to tackle my story, 'Fateful Decisions', sometimes in the near-future.**

**GallaudetLurker, proud member of the Rade Revolution.**


End file.
